1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to room air heaters and more particularly a portable or mobile room air heater embodying a circulating fan and heater assembly employing a closed circulating system in the form of a compressed air tank and heat exchange coil in the form of a tube communicating respectively with the upper and lower ends of the tank with the tank also including a heating element incorporated therein in sealed relation thereto to heat the air and maintain the air under pressure in the tank and in the heat exchange coil communicated therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of portable room air heaters are commercially available including the type having a resistance-type electric heating element associated with a fan which circulates room air past the heating element. Thermostatic control means is provided for the heater to maintain a predetermined temperature. In addition, various types of wall mounted, free standing and portable heaters are provided in which a heat exchange fluid circulates through a coil and reservoir tank in which a heating element is immersed together with a fan for circulating room air over the heating coil. The examples of the development in this field are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,754,232; 2,041,573; 2,166,509; 2,683,796; 3,277,275; and 3,567,905.